


Love Bite: Bleeding Heart

by JAileen



Series: Love Bite [2]
Category: Downton Abbey, thommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Jimmy's transformation, Thomas and Jimmy find ways to help Jimmy survive and live somewhat normal. But their normality is taken away with the return of a certain vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas lit another cigarette. He was freezing but he had to ignore the stinging cold. He was on watch and Jimmy’s life could be at stake if wasn’t careful. He hated it though. He had to get far enough away so he couldn’t hear the horror that was going on, but close enough to protect Jimmy. He’s been doing this for a year now, and he’s still not used to it. Never has he murdered anyone, nor been an accomplice to murder. If Jimmy didn’t feed at least twice a week, he would go on a violent rampage. He almost lost himself while serving once when he stood behind Lady Mary who had her neck so visible. If it wasn’t for Thomas convincing them that Jimmy was ill, no doubt that room would have blood all over the place.

It was a terrible sickly feeling knowing that Jimmy was taking an innocent man’s life. Someone who probably had a family who depended upon him. What would happen to them? But what would happen to Jimmy? Jimmy always seemed more important that the others because even though Jimmy was now a monster, the monster was still Jimmy. Thomas still loved Jimmy.

Once he finished his cigarette he prepared to light another one when he heard someone approach. He could hear Jimmy breath heavily as he came up and so Thomas pulled out the stained rag. Once Jimmy was in view, Thomas handed the rag to Jimmy to wipe the blood off his face. Jimmy did just that and they began walking back to the house. It was going to be a long walk. Thomas lets Jimmy feed far away from the house so the murders do not lead to Downton.

“How are you feeling,” Thomas asked. He felt he had to break the silence.

“Better,” Jimmy answered, “much better.”

“Good,” Thomas said. There was the silence again then Thomas almost jumped when he felt Jimmy’s cold hand wrap around his. It made Thomas smile slightly. Jimmy was a monster, but he was still his Jimmy and he would do anything to protect his Jimmy.  

 

The next morning everyone noticed Jimmy was much better and looked back to normal. Even Mr. Carson said he was pleased to see Jimmy was feeling much better, even though he spoke in a harsh tone, it was nice to know he did actually care for Jimmy’s well being. The only one who didn’t speak much was Alfred.

“Don’t tell me, you’re getting sick now, Alfred,” Thomas spoke as he read the paper. Jimmy glanced up from his cards and looked over at Alfred. Alfred looked up at them and shook his head. Thomas sighed. Alfred was the only other person who knew about Jimmy. They didn’t even have to say anything really. Alfred could smell it, smell the blood. Maybe that was why he was so woozy. When the room was empty but the three of them, Alfred spoke.

“So who was the poor innocent prey this time,” Alfred asked. Thomas slammed his paper on the ground and stuck his cigarette in the ashtray. Jimmy kept his head down.

“Must you do this every time, Alfred,” Thomas growled. Alfred shrugged.

“I just don’t know why it has to be people. He did perfectly fine with lamb and cattle.”

“That was until he was almost caught. People care more about their prized cattle than other people. Besides he was feeding twice as much as he is now.”

“Stop talking as if I’m not here,” Jimmy said and looked over at the both of them. Thomas blinked and sat back. Jimmy hastly got up from his chair and stormed out the room. Thomas sighed and looked over at Alfred who two felt bad.

“There is nothing we can do, Alfred. We’ve tried everything and until there is a way to end it all...this is just the way its going to have to be.”

“Maybe we can help him end his misery.”

Thomas shot daggers at Alfred and slammed on the table.

“Don’t you dare suggest that,” Thomas growled, “Never, ever offer that up again.”

Alfred sat back and looked down.

“He’s not the only monster in this house if I recall.”

Thomas got up then he too stormed out of the servants hall.

Jimmy sat on his bed when Thomas entered. After Jimmy got back from the hospital, Jimmy was able to convince Mr.Carson that he couldn’t sleep alone so he let Jimmy move into Thomas’s room. Even though they had two beds, Jimmy’s was barely used. Evernight, Jimmy would crawl into Thomas’s bed and Thomas would wrap himself around Jimmy. Thomas felt he was keeping Jimmy’s cold body warm. But he had Jimmy and that’s all that mattered.

“Hey,” Thomas said as he sat down next to Jimmy. Thomas took Jimmy’s hand into his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed every knuckle then kissed Jimmy’s palm.

“I wish there was something we could do,” Jimmy said, “I wish he didn’t do this to me. So I could love you properly.”

“Jimmy,” Thomas said and kissed Jimmy’s forehead, “You being here is properly loving me.”

“I just wish I could stop,” Jimmy said as he began to sob. He wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck. Thomas wrapped his arms around Jimmy and rubbed circles into Jimmy’s back. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“We’ll find something, Jimmy. I promise, we’ll find a way for you to be...be okay.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bite 02

Thomas woke before the alarm and slipped out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and quietly walked over to the wardrobe. As he began to dress he stole a glance over at Jimmy. He often wondered if Jimmy was still able to dream in this state. Was he even asleep at all? But he looked so peaceful. It was the time Thomas enjoyed seeing Jimmy right where he truly needs to be. At peace. He didn’t like to admit it but he wish that Jimmy didn’t survive. That him being bitten killed him rather than turning him into this...monster. Yes, Thomas and Jimmy were now together, but was it really worth it? Was it worth it all to know that Jimmy will never grow old, that he’ll always be here in this world? He’ll never get to enjoy the sweet taste of wine again. He’ll have to stand aside as Thomas grew older and older till one day, he’d die. Then what would happen? Thomas didn’t want to think that. He once again blocked away those thoughts and smiled at the sleeping Jimmy. He needed to learn how to live in the present and presently, he had Jimmy. Even if Jimmy was like this, he still had him. He walked over to the bed, bent down and placed a kiss on Jimmy’s brow. Jimmy moved slightly but did not open his eyes. Thomas took that as a sign Jimmy was still asleep and he turned then left the room.

The morning was full of everyone moving very fast to complete their tasks. Downton was holding once again another dinner party and so Mr. Carson was as strict as ever. Thomas was glad he was no longer a footman having to see both Jimmy and Alfred run back and forth between rooms to get things done. Every now and again when Thomas would catch Jimmy’s eye, Jimmy would smile or wink and Thomas would return.

At least he’s feeling better.

At noon, Thomas managed to find the time to sneak off out into the back for a smoke. He decided to go off into the shed should one of the hallboys or Mr.Carson come out looking for him. He didn’t feel like getting his ears boxed in right now. He closed the door and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. He savored the smoke filling his lungs and he closed his eyes. Peace at last...or was it? Thomas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He decided to not pay much attention to this warning sign.

_Must be the bloody chill._

Oh if only.

A black gloved hand appeared and wrapped tightly around Thomas’s mouth. Thomas, startled, dropped his cigarette and grabbed at the hand. His fighting instincts kicked in and he backed him and the attacker into the wall of the shed with all his might. He hoped that the force was good enough to stun the attacker and him to slip away, but it did not. Thomas then tried to punch his attacker in the gut but his blow did nothing. Instead the attacker returned Thomas’s force and pushed Thomas all the way to the other end of the shed. Thomas, hitting the wall hard enough, had the air blasted right out of him and his vision went dark for a short while. Once he was able to regain himself, he felt his attacker get close to him.

“Now now, Mr. Barrow,” said a familiar voice, “Lets not have any of that.”

The voice...it sounded...just like him! Panic started to swell in Thomas as the hand slipped from Thomas’s mouth and grabbed onto his shoulder.

_No, it can’t be_.

“No,” Thomas said, “I killed you.”

“Apparently not. You see, since I recently fed, it increased my power temporarily. Oh Thomas, I hope you know I had no intentions of killing Jimmy.”

“I got that,” Thomas growled, “You made him a monster.”

“Did I? Oh that’s good news to know he isn’t living off animal blood. It’s terrible. Not only is it tasteless but it doesn’t keep the hunger away from long.”

Thomas closed his eyes and pretended it was all just a bad dream.

“You’re lucky I’m the one that got to you first,” whispered the vampire, “I don’t want Jimmy in their hands anymore than you do.”

“Who the hell are you talking about,” Thomas almost shouted.

“Just some people you do not want to cross. Since young Jimmy has made a few kills, they’ll be interested in him. Try and recruit him for the clan. Trust me, that place is worse than prison.”

Thomas once again tried to break free. He needed to go find Jimmy.

“You know, I can keep him safe,” said the vampire, “I can protect him, so much better than you can if I might add. You’re a pathetic human with a dog at your side. No doubt even he wouldn’t mind betraying Jimmy to them.”

“Forget it.”

The vampire swiftly turned Thomas to face him and Thomas was forced to stare into this evil double’s face.

“You think you can protect him? Huh? Is that it? What about if a vampire hunter shows up? Yeah, Thomas, they’re here as well. Everything your mother told you didn’t exist to get you to go to bed, is real. All the monsters that lurk in the night, all of them are real. And your precious Jimmy is now one of them.”

“All because of you,” Thomas shouted and pushed the vampire back, “It’s your fault all of this. So if the hunters come, let them come. If this clan comes to take Jimmy away then I will fight till there is no more blood running through my veins to protect Jimmy. And I’ll fight hardest, to keep him away from you.”

The vampire smiled.

“We’ll see how you do then, but… if you do so happen to change your mind. You know where to find me.”

The vampire winked then tossed Thomas out of the shed. He landed on his back and yelped at the impact. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head.

“Thomas,” Mrs. Hughes called and came running to him,” Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said and allowed her to help him up,”Just lost my footing is all.”

Mrs. Hughes nodded then brushed Thomas off.

“Well then you’re lucky I found you then. Mr. Carson is looking for you so I suggest you go see him right away.”

Thomas nodded then made his way to the door. He took a look at the shed then swallowed.

_God help me._

Thomas avoided going outside the rest of the day. He tried to keep himself busy to avoid the need to go out for a smoke. Maybe this was what he needed to quit smoking. When Jimmy caught a break, he came and asked Thomas if he wanted to go for a smoke break. Little to no smoking was really ever involved, instead the two would run off into the shed and do whatever they pleased, often times involving Jimmy’s mouth on other thing instead of a cigarette. But not this time. Immediately Thomas’s heart pounded in fear that it was the perfect chance for Jimmy to be snatched away, once and for all.   
“Actually, Jimmy,” Thomas tried to think up something quick, “How about we..uh..wait until tonight. I’m actually pretty low and I just plan to save them for tonight instead.”  
Jimmy didn’t seem like he was buying it but he nodded.  
“Alright then,” Jimmy said, not trying to hide the disappointment in his voice then walked away. Thomas felt his stomach harden. He hated lying to Jimmy. In fact it was probably the first lie he really told Jimmy since they’ve been together. He’ll explain to Jimmy later, but right now, it was all about getting through the day and the dinner party.

Because of the large amounts of guests, Thomas was forced to put on a footman uniform, of course he didn’t do so without protesting but Carson wouldn’t have it. As Thomas finished slicking his hair back, he heard his door open. He looked behind him at Jimmy carried a smirk upon his face.  
“Never have I imagined I get to see you as a footman,” Jimmy said as he closed the door. Thomas rolled his eyes and looked back into the mirror, straightening the outfit more. He did all he could to hide his distaste is wearing the old uniform. He felt Jimmy wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on Thomas’s shoulder.   
“I never imagined I would ever have to see myself in this again,” Thomas groaned.  
“I like it. Now you’re no better than me.”  
Thomas turned around and smiled.  
“Actually since I’m the under butler, I will be first footman tonight. You’ve just been demoted for the night.”  
Jimmy’s smile faded, but only slightly.  
“Then I can’t wait to get you out of that uniform so I can have me job back.”  
“ You will, don’t worry,” Thomas said.  
“Speaking of worry,” Jimmy began, “What was with you today. I’ve never seen you so...I don’t know. It almost seemed like you were avoiding me.”  
“No,” Thomas said then brought Jimmy over to the bed, “I’d never. Just there was a lot to do for tonight.”  
“We’ve been just as busy before, and you’ve never turned down a smoke. Please, Thomas. Just tell me.”  
Thomas looked away from those enchanted eyes. He didn’t want to lie to him, but it would scare Jimmy if he told him. But it was the right thing to do.  
“Listen I don’t want you to be scared, but--”  
Alfred opened the door and came in.  
“You two coming or what,” Alfred asked, “I’m not going to be the only footman up there, now lets go.”  
As Alfred left, Thomas grabbed onto Jimmy’s hand and kissed his knuckles.  
“I’ll tell you later tonight.”  
Jimmy smiled then nodded. Thomas brought Jimmy into an embrace and closed his eyes, forgetting what Jimmy was, until he felt Jimmy inhale. He was taking in Thomas’s scent, no doubt. Thomas’s eyes opened as he felt Jimmy’s lips hovering over his neck. He’d be lying if he wasn’t afraid Jimmy would give in to his monster instincts and kill him.  
“Now,” Jimmy said as he quickly pulled away, “Let’s get going, we have work to do.”  
Thomas looked at Jimmy. His eyes were red and dilated. Jimmy dare not give a full smile.  
Thomas smiled then nodded.  
“Alright, then,” Thomas said. Jimmy quickly stood up then left the room. Thomas knew it was only a matter of time, Jimmy wouldn’t be able to control himself.

 

As soon as Jimmy closed Thomas’s door, he ran to his room. The thought of biting into Thomas was frightening, yet ooh so wanting. He could hear, feel, smell the blood rushing through Thomas’s veins. Of course it was easier to control with the smell of cigarette smoke, but that smell had faded away enough for Jimmy to catch Thomas’s real scent. A scent of pure want that left Jimmy craving. Jimmy ran over to the mirror and looked at the terrifying sight. The man who said vampires could not see their reflection, was a liar. Jimmy could see all of his monstrous self. How his eyes changed from his beautiful sea blue to a dark blood red. He opened his mouth a bit and saw the tips of his fangs. He closed his eyes and looked down. How could Thomas still love him after what he has seen? This wasn’t the first time, but Thomas still wanted Jimmy, even when he knew what Thomas was. It was going to be a hard night for Jimmy. Not only trying to control his desire for Thomas but to control his hunger around all those people. Thankfully many will have on cologne but sometimes...not enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The guests came from everywhere around England and some from elsewhere. There was a Russian and Frenchman, though Thomas made deal to avoid them. They smelt funny. Dinner went along smoothly as ever. Thomas was interested as everyone else in the room about what was going on elsewhere in the world. Nothing too much was happening, except when the murders were brought up.

“I’ve heard there are murders happening in these parts,” said Lady..ahh what's her name...she’s from France is all Thomas knew, “Have they found the killer.”

“Unfortunately not, but I am thankful they’ve happened far from Downton,” Lord Grantham said. Thomas looked up at Jimmy who became a little tense at the mention of the murders. The table seemed to shrug off the news and continued on about other things.

 _Typical,_ Thomas thought. If it wasn’t happening right in Downton’s yard, who would care?

 

After dinner, the dancing began. The music played while the people danced. Thomas had to admit Rose did a good job choosing the band, although something told Thomas that Rose had a thing for the band leader. Oh well, to each her own. Thomas kept an eye on Jimmy as well as he served drinks. He kept up straight and smiled. No one would know what Jimmy really was. Jimmy would catch Thomas’s eye and smile wider. Thomas too would return the smile, letting Jimmy know everything is alright. Thomas then caught that someone else had an eye on Jimmy. An older gentleman who lives up north, not too far from here actually. Lord Logan. A tall, skinny man, much older than Lord Grantham but far more richer. Even at dinner, Lord Logan’s eyes would glance over at Jimmy. Rumors of the man were never good, and it was an incredible shock to both the upstairs as well as downstairs. Lord Grantham always invited him just for courtesy reasons but never expected him to actually accept. Needless to say, Lord Grantham made sure to be a good host to Lord Logan. When Jimmy would come over to Thomas, that’s when Lord Logan’s eyes would turn away.

“I’m not liking the way he looks at you,” Thomas said as Jimmy refilled his tray with glasses of wine.

“Well, I do look good if I say so myself. I’m bound to catch some eyes.”

“Old pervert,” Thomas growled. Jimmy laughed.

“Don’t worry, love,” Jimmy said, “I won’t pull a Barrow.”

Thomas scoffed, regretting telling Jimmy that story. Ever since he told Jimmy about the Duke, Jimmy decided to name when a servant slept with an upstairs guest, a Barrow. It was annoying at first but Thomas grew to find it amusing. Especially with how many guests tried to seduce Jimmy and even Thomas. Even Jimmy’s old employer, Lady Anstruther would slip notes into Jimmy’s pocket at Dinner.

“She’s trying to Barrow me,” Jimmy would say. Thomas would just laugh and while Lady Anstruther was waiting in her room for Jimmy to come running to please her, Jimmy had other obligations.

Thomas looked at Jimmy who had a twinkle in his eye.

“No, Jimmy,” Thomas said, “That kind of teasing is what will get you into trouble.”

“I’m not going to tease,” Jimmy said, “I’m just going to do my job and offer him a drink. Besides Lord Grantham hasn’t left his side since he’s arrived, and I doubt that’ll change.”

Jimmy stood up straight and made his way over to the two lords and Thomas groaned. Thomas too loaded his tray with drinks and did his own rounds, still keeping Jimmy within eyeshot. Of course nothing happened as both Lord Grantham and Lord Logan took the drinks with a smile and Jimmy continued on. Something about Lord Logan still irritated Thomas, but he couldn’t think of what.

The dancing continued, even as many of the guest retired to their rooms. Even Lord and Lady Grantham retired. Lady Rose continued to watch the band and also asked Jimmy to dance with her. Thomas continued to serve the remaining guests while Jimmy, after dancing with Lady Rose decided to get a start on cleaning away the empty glasses. Thomas smiled as he watched Jimmy. No doubt he was anxious to have Thomas all to himself.

“Thomas,” Alfred came up to him. Thomas noticed how nervous Alfred was.

“What is it,” he asked.

“We’ve got a big problem. Somethings here,” Alfred said, “A vampire.” Alfred whispered the last words and Thomas shook his head.

“Yes, Jimmy.”

“No, someone else,” Alfred said, “It’s...stronger, he’s stronger. It sends my tail between my legs just knowing what's here.”

Thomas wanted to ask Alfred more, but something in his gut told him to find Jimmy.

Now.

 

Jimmy wiped the sweat as he set the glasses down. He was ready for the night to be over. He was so exhausted walking all over the room and serving drinks, not able to have even one. He was incredibly thankful that the guests have all applied heavy doses of their perfume on themselves. Made everything a lot easier. He’d rather suffer a headache from the all the scents than go ballistic and kill someone.

“It’s amazing,” came a voice behind him. Jimmy jumped, nearly knocking the glasses over as he turned around and looked at Lord Logan. Jimmy swallowed.

“You are so young, yet you can control yourself so well. I’m very impressed.”

“W..what are you--”

“I know what you are. No. No need to be frightened young James. I am the same.”

Jimmy’s mouth dropped. Another vampire? Oh God.

“H..what gave me away of...what I was.”

“You can probably smell the blood, the flesh blood running through their veins. Hear it even. I can to. However, I did not hear yours. I knew from that moment what you were.”

Jimmy didn't’ know what to do. He felt like  a cornered mouse. What was he going to do?

“I’ve raised many, and even after years of living the way they are, they still cause such trouble being unable to control themselves, but you do it so well. How do you do it? What drives you to control it?”

Jimmy’s first thought went to Thomas.

“I saw the way you looked at the other footman. Thomas I believe.”

Jimmy looked back at Lord Logan.

“You do not wish to harm him, do you. You care for him, and he cares for you. Not surprising that he would be the one. He’s human isn’t he?”

Jimmy only nodded.

“How very interesting. I’ve seen many relationships such as yours end in blood as soon as they began. How long?”

Jimmy’s mouth went dry from fear. Where’s Thomas when he needed him.

“A..a year.”

“That is when you were turned too?”

Jimmy once again only nodded.

“Oh so young. It’s only a matter of time.”

“What is?”

“You killed those people, but your hunger is growing still isn’t it? You’re surrounded by blood all the time, even when you sleep. You’ve controlled it for so long but it’s getting harder and harder because of what you are and one day, you won’t be able to control yourself. You’ll kill, and it won’t be just a farmer or old drunk. It’ll be everyone in this house, including Thomas.”

Jimmy gasped at the thought. He could never hurt Thomas, could he? No…

“But you have no need to worry. I have a place perfect for you. You won’t have to worry about losing control. It’ll take time before you can come back, but I promise, it’ll be better for you there than here.”  
Jimmy shook his head.

“I can’t leave. I can’t leave Thomas.”

“He’s in more danger with you here while you're so fresh. You have control now but it will go away and nothing will be able to bring you back. We need to treat you so you will always have control or else you’ll be the one thing you fear to be. A monster.”

Tears formed in Jimmy’s eyes.

“I can help you.”

Lord Logan came closer to Jimmy and Jimmy went still. It was too familiar. Just like with the vampire that turned him.

“Oi,” came Thomas’s voice.

Lord Logan turned around and looked at Thomas. Thomas approached.

“What is going on,” Thomas asked sternly, hiding his fear.

Lord Logan examined Thomas for a short while then straightened up.

“I was just asking James here some questions. I should be getting to bed now.”

“Of course, My lord,” Thomas said giving a little growl as he spoke the last word. As Lord Logan came up to Thomas’s side, he leaned into Thomas’s ear.

“He’s a ticking bomb, blood is the only thing he wants. Can you handle what needs to be done when he is no longer in control?”

Lord Logan quickly left, not letting Thomas answer. Thomas shook his head then quickly went over to Jimmy, who seemed to be in a state of shock.

“You alright,” Thomas asked. Jimmy looked up at Thomas and nodded.

“H..He’s one too,” Jimmy said, “He’s like me.”

Thomas swallowed.

“C’mon, you can tell me what happened after we clean up.”

Jimmy nodded then followed Thomas out.

After everything was cleaned, the two went up to their room. Jimmy stayed quiet the entire time. Thomas was now wondering if telling him about his evil twin vampire was a good idea or not. It may make Jimmy go into a panic if he wasn’t already in a panic state. As Thomas finished dressing into his night clothes he saw Jimmy still sitting on the bed with his uniform still on. Thomas swallowed.

“Oh, this won’t due,” Thomas said with a smile and slowly approached Jimmy, “guess I’ve just been promoted to valet.”

Thomas got on his knees and began untying Jimmy’s shoes.   
“Honestly I’ve never thought I’d have to valet for a footman. At least he’s a good looking one. May have to give in and Barrow this one.”

Jimmy looked at Thomas and smiled. Thomas continued to get rid of Jimmy’s shoes and proceed with Jimmy’s socks as well. He let his thumbs push down on the bottoms of Jimmy’s feet and Jimmy moaned.

“I bet you need a good massage.”

Jimmy nodded.

“Been on my feet all day, your damn right.”

Thomas laughed and proceeded to rub and massage Jimmy’s feet. He popped a few toes and made Jimmy hiss in pleasure.

_At least I can give him this._

After taking care of both feet, Thomas stood up as did Jimmy. Jimmy began to undress as Thomas stood by the window and smoked.

“He..he offered to take me away.”

“Offered,” Thomas asked.

“At least he wasn’t saying I was going with him whether I liked it or not. He seemed. Reasonable.”

Thomas paused.

“You’re not considering going anywhere with a vampire, are you.”

Jimmy paused then shook his head.

“No.”

Thomas put out his cigarette then came up to Jimmy he wrapped his arms around Jimmy and kissed his neck.

“You don’t belong anywhere else but here. With me. I can’t take losing you again.”

Jimmy nodded then smiled.

“I couldn’t stand losing you either.”

“Good, now lets get to bed. Lord Logan is leaving tomorrow and he’ll be out of our hair.”

“You don’t think he would sneak in the middle of the night here?”

“Absolutely not,” Thomas said as they both laid on the bed. People know who he is, he wouldn’t risk it.”

“I suppose so.”

Thomas yawned then turned off the lamp.

“Goodnight, Thomas,” Jimmy said as he placed his head in his usual place upon Thomas’s chest.

“Goodnight, Jimmy,” Thomas said back, but he couldn’t close his eyes. Those words Logan has said to him began to haunt him.

 

_He’s a ticking bomb. Can you handle what needs to be done?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Screams filled the air as bodies littered the floor. Flashes of everyone, Lord Grantham, Lady Mary, Mr. Carson...all of them...dead.

"Jimmy," Thomas said. Jimmy turned around and saw him. Oh how frightened he looked. Deliciously frightened.

"Jimmy, love," Thomas began, "Please. You don't have to do this."

Jimmy began walking towards Thomas slowly. Thomas began to step back and with each step Jimmy walked forward, Thomas took a step farther away. He was soo scared. Tears of fear in his eyes.

"Jimmy please."

Then, Jimmy launched at him. Thomas's screams filled the air as blood began to pour from his neck. Jimmy stared as Thomas died. .

"Thomas,"  Jimmy said, "No, no I couldn't...I wouldn't have..."

Jimmy felt the blood drip from his lips.

"No, Thomas," Jimmy started to scream.

"Thomas! No, Thomas you cant! Thomas please forgive me!"

You’ll kill, and it won’t be just a farmer or old drunk. It’ll be everyone in this house, including Thomas.

"No, Thomas! Thomas!"

 

Jimmy sat up quickly and screamed. He felt arms around him and tried to fight them off.

"Jimmy," Came Thomas's voice, "Jimmy, it's alright! It's me, I'm here!

Jimmy instantly calmed down and let out a breath.

"Thomas," Jimmy said. He tried to speak but it all came out in sobs. He didn't want to hurt Thomas.

"Shh Shh Shh," Thomas soothed him and got out of bed and onto the floor beside Jimmy, "It's alright love, I'm here. I'm alright."

Jimmy shook his head. The door opened, causing both of them to jump. Thomas looked at the intruders. Mr. Carson, followed by Alfred stood at the door.

"What is going on, Mr. Barrow," Mr. Carson demanded.

"Jimmy had a nightmare, Mr. Carson," Thomas growled in response. The anger in Mr. Carson's face washed away. Mrs. Hughes had informed him after Jimmy came back from the hospital about the events. She was honest with him about the Vampire and everything else. Almost everything.

"I see," Mr. Carson said in a calm voice, "Does he need anything?"

Thomas shook his head.

"I'll get him some water anyway," Alfred said then walked out, past the peeping hall boys. Mr. Carson then stepped out of the room and closed the door. Thomas sighed in relief. It was a good thing, he got out of bed. That'd be a tough one to explain.

"What happened, Jimmy," Thomas asked.

"You died," Jimmy began, "You died and I'm the one who killed you. Along with everyone else."

Thomas got back onto the bed and pulled Jimmy into an embrace.

"You would never Jimmy," Thomas said. Jimmy pulled away.

"I say that but what happens if I lose control of myself? What then? I'd kill the entire household. No doubt I'd try and kill the village, the farmers, everyone until I was stopped."

"Jimmy," Thomas began. Jimmy only shook his head. Thomas took Jimmy's hand and began to trace it with his thumb.

"Its what Lord Logan said, isn't it," Thomas asked, "you let him get into your head. It's been a whole bloody year and you've been in complete control. It's thoughts like the ones he's giving you that will cause you to slip. I'm here for you and I always will be. You don't have to worry, Jimmy.”

Thomas brought Jimmy’s cool hand to his lips and placed a kiss on a knuckle. Jimmy only nodded. The door opened and Alfred came in with a glass of water. He looked at the two in the bed and closed the door.

“What if Mr. Carson came back in,” Alfred asked.

“It’s not like he suspects anything about who I am, Alfred,” Thomas said, “I’m just a good friend.”

Alfred shook his head then brought the glass over to Jimmy. He reached out and slowly took it but did not drink it. It wouldn’t help anyway.

“So what was that about,” Alfred asked, “I thought that something bad had happened. Like that arsehole vampire had come in or…”

Alfred stopped himself from saying what all three knew he was going to say. Jimmy closed his eyes.  

“Sorry,” Alfred said.

“Did you know Lord Logan was a vampire,” Thomas asked.

Alfred nodded.

“I could smell it from a mile away. He’s not as discreet as you’d think. Its like he wants everyone to know. He’s up to something too.”

Thomas thought back to his vampire twin. Was this what he was talking about? Was Lord Logan the one planning to take Jimmy? As much as the thought terrified him, he needed to speak with this guy. He needed to learn his name first of all, but more importantly, how to protect Jimmy. Thomas couldn’t risk losing Jimmy a second time.

 

The following week, everything seemed back to normal...in a sense. The house was busy as usual leaving little time to talk. Thomas had a half day today and planned to use it to try and find that little bastard. He put on his coat and hat and left his room, just as Jimmy was walking down the hall.

“Going to the village,” Jimmy asked. Thomas looked at him and smiled. He hoped Jimmy didn’t want to come along.

“I am,” Thomas said, “Plan to get a few things.”

“I wish I could go,” Jimmy said, “You should try and mess with the schedule and arrange us a half day together.”

Thomas smiled.

“Now, Mr. Kent, what makes you think I’d give favoritism to you?”

Jimmy smiled and closed the space between the two, answering that question with a kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

“Bring me something good, will you?”

“Of course, love,” Thomas said, “The best whiskey I can find.”

Jimmy chuckled as did Thomas. As if Jimmy could even taste whiskey anymore let alone get drunk off it. He could probably drink three bottles worth and still walk a straight line, but it kept Jimmy feeling slightly human. He needed all the humanity he could get. Thomas followed Jimmy back down the hall and down the stairs. He said goodbye to those who passed him but didn’t actively seek anyone out, though he did feel like he should, who knows if he’ll return.

The one problem Thomas had was that he didn’t even know where to look for this guy. Would he be in the pubs, in a store, deep in the woods, at a blood bank? With the sun behind thick clouds, the creature could be anywhere. Thomas felt like this was a fool’s mission and desperately wanted to turn back. He turned from the road and decided to try the woods. The woods would do better to hide the sun should it poke out from the clouds. He kept on with his heart growing in pace with every step. He suddenly came up to the shed where he had hid Isis. He still felt bad, but it was a small price to pay for keeping his position on. When it came down to it, Isis let him stay and because of her, he met Jimmy.   
Thomas wondered if it was a mistake and was about to turn around until once again his hairs stood up on the back of his neck. God, why did they do that?

Thomas turned around and looked once again into his own face. The other Thomas smiled.

“Are you looking for me,” he asked.

“What other Vampire could I be looking for,” Thomas replied.

“Lord Logan perhaps?”

Thomas swallowed.

“Is he who you warned me about?”

The other Thomas nodded.

“Yes, and he’s a stubborn old man. If he wants Jimmy, he’ll find a way to have him, and not for love like us.”

“Like us,” Thomas repeated.

“Yes,” the other Thomas groaned, “What you think people like us cannot love? You fell for him and so did I, for the same reasons.”

“And what reason is that,” Thomas demanded.

“So we wouldn’t be alone anymore,” he replied.

Thomas looked down. It wasn’t the only reason of course, but it was one of. Thomas looked back up at him.

“What exactly does Lord Logan want with Jimmy.

The Other Thomas sighed.

“He wants Jimmy because Jimmy is a fresh born. Any Vampire not in his control puts him in knots. Especially when Jimmy is actually quite strong. God I remember by first year. I didn’t have near as much control. But, Lord Logan is not the nicest man. He wants to appear like that but he’s far from that. He’ll have Jimmy as a pet. Something he could abuse and love all together when he feels like it. Chained to his throne and humiliated. I should know.”

Thomas clenched his jaw. The thoughts of something so terrible happening to Jimmy made his stomach turn. He also suddenly felt sorry for the poor thing before him. It made it all the more real that he needed this Thomas’s help.

“So...then what did you have in mind?”

“Well my main plan was to get Jimmy far away from here before Lord Logan saw him, but you ruined that.”

“How did I ruin it?

“You didn’t let me help. I could have him far away by now without getting caught by Logan. Now Logan know who he is and where he is. It’s going to be harder to do anything now.”

Thomas scoffed.

“Take him away, but you would have left me.”

The other Thomas smiled.

“If it would save his life, you would stay gladly.”

“Not if I knew he was with you.”

The other Thomas took a step forward, forcing Thomas to step back.

“Really, because he’s safer with me than he is with Logan. And Logan will have him if something isn’t done soon. Lord Logan is staying at the Abbey for three days. That’s all he needs and he doesn't plan to leave alone.”

Thomas’s mouth dropped.

“No, he left already,” Thomas replied.

“Well guess what, love. He’s coming back, today in fact.”

Thomas’s heart began to race. Oh God, and he just left Jimmy there. What if Lord Logan arrived and is now with Jimmy. He couldn’t forgive himself if Jimmy was gone when he came back today. He looked into those dead eyes of his twin and swallowed.

“Then help us,” Thomas said, “If you loved him the same as I, you’ll help us.”

The other Thomas sucked in his cheeks and looked down.

“Please,” Thomas begged. The other Thomas did not look up but slowly began to nod.

“Fine,” he said, “But I’m helping Jimmy, not you.”

Thomas nodded. He didn’t care he just wanted Jimmy safe. Surely he was right and anywhere would be safer with Lord Logan. The other Thomas nodded then looked up.

“Alright, I’ll meet you and Jimmy in the shed tonight. We’ll need to come up with a plan or else he’ll just be on the run forever. You can’t run from Lord Logan, but you can hide. I’ve done that very well...or...I did.”

Thomas nodded.

“Alright, we’ll see you then.”

“And keep your dog away,” The other Thomas said, “I don’t want flees.”

Thomas smirked as The other Thomas turned and walked away.

“Hey wait,” Thomas called. The other Thomas stopped and turned around.

“What is your name,” Thomas asked.

“Call me Rob,” The other Thomas said then turned back away and walked on.

Thomas let out a breath and watched as his hot breath raised into the air. Now, how was he going to tell Jimmy all this?

  
  


Jimmy sat at the table staring into his tea. If his heart could beat, it’d be faster than a race horse. Lord Logan had returned to the Abbey and decided he shall visit for three days. Three bloody days, both Jimmy and Thomas would have to put up with him. What was worse was that Lord Logan did not bring a valet and with Jimmy being First Footman, he got a temporary promotion. For three days Jimmy will have to dress and undress Lord Logan, and no doubt it was going to be uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be alone with the man. The last time he was alone with a vampire, He died and came back one of them. What worse could happen? Jimmy didn’t want to find out.

God, where is Thomas?

Alfred sat across from Jimmy and leaned in.

“You alright,” he asked. Jimmy nodded.

“I just with Thomas was back already,” Jimmy said, “Dinner will soon and he’ll be ringing that gong any minute. I just don’t know what to do without Thomas.”

“Hey,” Alfred said, “Relax, he won’t pull anything here. It’ll be too suspicious. If we need to worry about anything, it’ll be the morning he leaves. I’ll check his trunks before they pull out in case he stuffs you in them.”  
Jimmy smiled. Suddenly the gong was rung and Jimmy froze. God he didn’t want to go up. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t Carson have offered Alfred instead of Jimmy. He felt like he could throw up. Alfred reached over and covered Jimmy’s hand with his.

“You’ll be fine,” Alfred said, “Relax. He may want you scared. Don’t show him fear.”

Jimmy nodded then stood up. He nodded again to Alfred and made his way to the stairs. All the while he stared at the back door, hoping Thomas would run in at any minute. He didn’t, and Jimmy was forced to ascend the stairs, alone and scared.

Jimmy took a breath and raised his hand to knock on Lord Logan’s door.

“You don’t have to knock, James,” Came Lord Logan’s voice behind the door, “Come on in.”

Jimmy swallowed then opened the door and entered the room. He was surprised as he looked at Lord Logan who was already dressed. Lord Logan smiled.

“I never enjoyed being dressed and undressed. I prefer to do it myself.”

Thank God, Jimmy thought.

“So...I can go now,” Jimmy asked.

Lord Logan smiled wide then moved forward toward the two chairs.

“Have a seat, James,” Lord Logan said as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Jimmy didn’t know what to do. In panic he turned around and tried to make his way out the open door. But the door closed slowly in front of him. Jimmy closed his eyes.

“I won’t repeat myself a third time, James,” Lord Logan spoke sternly, “Have a seat.”

Jimmy slowly turned around and made his way to the empty chair. He sat down, not daring a look at Lord Logan.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, James,” Lord Logan laughed, “There is nothing to be afraid of.”

“The last time I encountered a vampire,” Jimmy began, “I ended up as a monster.”

“Don’t call yourself that,” Lord Logan snapped, making Jimmy jump.

“You are not a monster.”

“How can I not be, I’m a murderer. I kill people just so I can survive.”

“Exactly,” Lord Logan said, “You’re surviving. That is all you’re doing. You’re doing what it takes to survive in this word. You must be tired of that.”

Jimmy couldn’t help but nod.

“I can help you,” Lord Logan said, “If you let me.”

Jimmy looked up at him.

“Do...do you have a cure?”

Lord Logan laughed.

“No,” he said, “No, no. Of course I don’t have a cure. Why would you want to cure this gift of yours.”

“Gift,” Jimmy repeated, “It’s a curse.”

Lord Logan’s smile fell and his jaw tightened. Jimmy stood up and walked to the door, almost ran.

“I’m sure the family would like you down for dinner soon. It would be rude to keep your hosts waiting.”

Lord Logan watched Jimmy leave but did not move. Jimmy closed the door made a quick retreat back downstairs. He wanted to get far away from that man as possible.

  
  
  


“You let Jimmy go up to him,” Thomas growled at Alfred.

“It’s not like I can go with him wherever he goes,” Alfred replied. “Lord Logan would have me out in flash. Besides…” Alfred took a sniff. Then he got closer and sniffed again. Thomas looked around the room to see if anyone would see Alfred’s strange behavior. Thankfully the dining room was empty.

“Wh..what is that…,” Alfred’s eyes grew wide then he growled, “He’s still alive.”

“I can explain,” Thomas began.

“And you went to see him!”

“Will you calm down,” Thomas snapped.

“Went to see who,” Jimmy asked as he entered the servants hall.

Thomas looked past Alfred and saw Jimmy. Immediately Thomas dashed over to Jimmy and hugged him.

“I heard he came back,” Thomas said. Jimmy only nodded.

“Who did you go see,” Jimmy asked again. Thomas swallowed then pulled away.   
“I’ll explain after dinner,” he said as he looked into Jimmy’s eyes, “it’s too long to explain now and Dinner will be served soon.”

“You will tell me,” Jimmy asked. Thomas nodded.

“Of course,” Thomas said, “It’s too important not to.”

Jimmy nodded once then turned away. Thomas watched him go. Something was off about Jimmy.

“I’ll kill that thing if he touched Jimmy,” Thomas growled.  
“Be calm, Thomas,” Alfred said. Thomas laughed.

“Now you’re telling me to be calm,” he said, “You better get going too, or Carson will box your ears.”

Alfred walked passed Thomas and followed where Jimmy went. Thomas placed his hands over his face. Today was one hell of a day. And unfortunately for them, it hasn’t ended yet.


End file.
